Family is always there for you no matter what!
by Daya's lover
Summary: In this story we can see how a family support one family member is in trouble
1. Chapter 1

**This story is for rapunzel 313, she gave me this idea**

 _Characters :-_

 ** _Praduyman Satam_** _-_ He is a great business man in Mumbai and father of 3 kids

 ** _Uma Satam_** \- She is wife of Praduyman and mother of 3 kids

 ** _Kushi Satam_** _-_ Elder daughter and elder sister of twins brothers. She love her brothers. She work in her father business. She also take care of the family.

 ** _Abhijeet_** _an_ _d_ _**Daya Satam**_ -Twin brothers, Abhijeet Satam is 5 mins early born than Daya. Daya Satam was born 5 mins after Abhijeet was born. Both love each other than their life, can't live without each other. They work in there father's business. When they are in trouble their elder sister will save them no matter what! They love their sister so much that no can say what they can do to make there sister happy.

 _ **Abhijeet Satam**_ \- He is very fun and jolly type but he does not like to work. He thinks without hard work he should get everything. He loves to party.

 _ **Daya Satam**_ \- He is very hard working. He always worry for Abhijeet all the time.

Here the story start

Date - 28 November

A man was waiting with his 5 year old daughter who was sitting on her father's lap and seeing her father worrying face for his wife and their unborn baby. The little girl ask

Girl - Papa why are you worrying?

Papa - I'm worrying for your mother and for your new baby brother or sister

Girl - Don't worry papa, mama will be alright soon with my little baby brother or sister said with a cute smile

The father smiled and kissed her head and cheek and was thinking about his lovely daughter. It was 23 October, he remembered the moment he came to know his wife gave to a girl, he was very happy. The moment his take his daughter in his hands, his daughter was smiling at him and he looked at his wife and said

New father - See I told you for us a baby girl will be born.

New mother - Yes you were right. She is just like you.

New father - No she is just like you, see one day she will make us proud.

New mother - what are we going to name her?

New father holding his daughter who was sleeping and was sitting on stool beside his wife and said

New father - We are going to name her **Kushi.** Do you like the name?

New mother - I just love the name for our daughter.

They said the name in the ears of their new baby girl.

All of sudden his daughter called him and said

Girl - Papa the doctor has come out please ask the doctor uncle about mama and the baby please papa

Papa - Doctor how is my wife and the baby?

Doctor - Congratulations Mr. Praduyman, your wife has given birth to **TWIN BOYS .** The babies are very health.

 **Praduyman** was so happy - Can I see my wife and my child?

Doctor - Sure but after we change the ward

Praduyman went to his daughter and said,

Praduyman - Kushi, you have got twin baby brothers.

Kushi was very happy and said

Kushi - Papa, I want to see them right now.

At the same the nurse called and said

Nurse - Sir you can see your wife and your new babies

Praduyman and Kushi went to his wife's ward. When they entered, Kushi saw two little cradles and her brothers were lying in two cradles and was seeing her and her father. Praduyman went to his wife and sat beside her and called her name by waving his hand on her head

Praduyman - **Uma.**

Uma opened her eyes slowly and saw her husband was sitting beside her and she smiled and Praduman said

Praduman - We are parents for twin boys. Thanks for giving this gift to me and Kushi.

She saw her daughter who looking her new baby brothers who were still staring at her. Uma called her daughter

Uma - Kushi, come here

Kushi went to her mom and her father made her to sit beside his wife and he sat on a stool. Uma ask

Uma - Why were you looking at your brothers like that?

Kushi - They are very small and they were looking at me and smiling, that is why I looking them like that. And I don't know how to react.

Praduyman and Uma smiled at her innocent and Uma asked

Uma - Do you want to hold your brothers in your arms?

Kushi got happy and excited to hold her brothers so she nodes yes to her mother. Praduyman goes to the cradle and take his elder son in his arms and came near Kushi and gave her brother to her in her arms. Uma was holding Kushi so that she can hold the baby. Then Praduyman went to the cradle and take his younger son in his arms and sat on stool. Kushi was very happy to hold her baby brother in her arms. She said to her mother

Kushi - Mama he is soft and cute.

Praduyman - Uma, what are we going to name our sons?

Uma - I have no idea. Kushi do you have any name in your mind?

Kushi nodes yes to her mother and said

Kushi - **Daya** and **Abhijeet**

Praduyman - They are nice name. To whom do you name whom?

Kushi - I need to name the elder baby brother Abhijeet and the younger one Daya

Uma - Then say their names in their ears three times.

When Kushi said Abhijeet name in the baby ear. Baby Abhijeet smiled and stared to sleep in his mother's arms and when Kushi went to her father and said Daya's name in the baby ear. Baby Daya smiled and Kushi stared playing with him. The next day Uma and Daya and Abhijeet got discharged and went home and they started a new life.

Sorry for spelling mistakes!

 _ **Important**_ _**note to everyone**_

In my stories I may add **Hindi** words but I can't write stories in **Hindi.**


	2. Chapter 2

After 25 years, date 28 November

It was Abhijeet's and Daya's birthday. The clock time show 12:00am. Abhijeet and Daya were sleeping on their bed but not with a smile. The room door opened and a 30 years old girl was came inside her brothers room who was sleeping. She was standing near two beds. She see right side of her where a 25 year boy was sleeping but with not with a smile then see her left side of her where a 25 year boy was sleeping but not with a smile. 30 year girl sat on chair between the beds. She keep her hand on right side sleeping boy and he wake up and see who was keeping hand on his head. After seeing her, he started to SHOUT

Boy - Daya, get up see who is here

Daya turns and see why his elder brother was shouting like this in midnight and says still closed eyes

Daya - Abhi please sleep and let me sleep too because I have a meeting tomorrow so please tum sleep and let me sleep.

When Abhijeet was about to say something but the 30 year girl say to to be quite by keeping her finger on her lips and Abhijeet shut his mouth and see what his sister is about to. She keeps her hand on Daya's head to wake him up. Daya wakes up and see who is it and get shocked seeing her and hugs her.

Daya - Didi, I am very happy to see here

Abhijeet - Me too didi and hug her

Kushi hugs her brothers and kisses on her brothers head and says

Kushi -Happy Birthday Abhijeet and Daya

Abhijeet and Daya together - Thanks didi and let her go and sits on their bed and Abhijeet said

Abhijeet- Didi you said on phone that you are not coming for next 4 days

Kushi - I wanted to surprise you guys

Daya - How did the meeting go?

Kushi - The meeting went great and we got the contract

Abhijeet and Daya together - Congrelation didi.

Suddenly they hear a voice from door

Why are you both still awake? Kushi when did you come home and you did not me I would have come picked you up? Said the mystery person

Kushi - Papa, i just came home right now. I did not want to disturb you or mama that is why I did not call you

Praduyman - How did you come inside the home? Why I am asking is you did not rang the bell or your mama or me that is why I am asking?

Kushi - I used the spare key. I did not want you or mama to disturb because I know you and mama would be sleeping.

Praduyman - Okay Kushi, now you go to bed and take rest because you would be tired.

Kushi - ok papa. For tomorrow I will come to the office

Praduyman - No, not from tomorrow, you can join from Monday

Kushi - No papa I will join from tomorrow and that is final.

Praduyman - Ok do as your wish!

Kushi - Thanks papa. Good night papa

Praduyman - Good night and sleep soon. Praduyman going to his room to sleep

Kushi - Abhijeet can you get me a glass of water please?

Abhijeet - Sure didi. Daya do you need water?

Daya - No thanks bhaiya.

Abhijeet goes to get some water for Kushi. Kushi ask Daya

Kushi - Daya did jeet went to any party while I was not there? **(Kushi use to call Abhijeet as jeet when they are at home)**

Daya - Nahi di. Abhi did not go to any party while you were go.

Kushi - Are you sure Daya?

Daya - Yes di, I am 100% sure. Abhi did not go to any party.

Kushi - Did jeet fight with papa?

Daya - No di

Kushi - That is good. Daya you are not lying to me right?

Daya - I am not lying to you di.

Abhijeet bring water for Kushi and give the water to Kushi and she drinks the water and say good night to Daya and Abhijeet and kissed there forehead and goes to her room. Kushi changes her dress and she laid down on her bed and goes to her sleep.

Sorry for spelling mistakes!

Why did Kushi ask Daya that did Abhijeet went to any party or did Abhijeet and Praduyman fight? To know the answer please wait for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Dear, love duo and crazy for abhirika - I do know how are you feeling about my second chapter of this story but I wrote that because to show how much Kushi care and worry for Abhijeet that is why I wrote like Kushi ask questions to Daya. Abhijeet is not spoiled, going to parties and fight with his dad all the time.

Here the story start

The day on morning in Satam's house. Kushi is still sleeping because of tiredness, Abhijeet and Daya are sleeping too, Praduyman was reading newspaper and having his morning tea and Uma was making breakfast for all. In Kushi's room, Kushi wake up and fresh up and get ready and goes to her brothers room to see if they still sleeping and after seeing them sleeping with a smile, Kushi smile and goes down to hall see her dad was reading newspaper so went sit beside him and keep her head on his shoulder. Praduyman smiled and keep his right hand on her head and said

Praduyman - Good morning Kushi and kissed her head

Kushi - Good morning papa. Papa I want to ask something? You have to say only truth!

Praduyman - Ok and ask!

Kushi - Did you and Abhijeet fight while I was not here?

Praduyman - No, we did not fight

Kushi - Did Jeet went to any parties?

Praduyman - No, he did not go to any parties!

Uma come to hall and see Kushi and get surprised to her and ask Kushi

Uma - Kushi when did you come home?

Kushi - I came last night at 12:00 am. I did not want you or dad worry about me or picking up so that is why I did not call you or papa and I wanted to give you all surprise that is why I did not say I was coming home.

Uma - Okay, how was your work in Delhi?

Kushi - I was good and we got the contract.

Uma was happy see saw Praduyman who was still reading newspaper and ask Praduyman

Uma - Praduyman did you hear what Kushi said right now?

Praduyman - Yes Uma, I did hear what Kushi said and I knew we will get this contract

Uma - How did you know we will get this contract?

Praduyman - If Kushi does anything with a success until that she won't home. I know her better that you

Uma - That is true. Kushi can you go and wake up Daya and Abhijeet?

Kushi - Sure ma

Kushi get up and goes to her brothers room and wake them up and told them to come down soon. Abhijeet and Daya got ready soon and went down and Praduyman and Uma wish them Happy Birthday. Uma kissed her both sons. Abhijeet and Daya touch their parents feet and take blessing from them. Then they all went to the table and sit on chairs and stared to have their breakfast. After the breakfast Praduyman, Kushi, Abhijeet and Daya went for there job. Uma cleaned the table and went to her room and take a photo album. She open the album and the first photo is Kushi was holding Abhijeet in her hands and next the photo was Kushi was holding Daya in her hands. The next photo was Praduyman was making Kushi, Abhijeet and Daya to sleep. The photo was Abhijeet and Daya were trying to walk holding her hands. Uma went flashback of her kids

Flashback start

Daya and Abhijeet was trying to stand and walk properly. Kushi went to her school and Praduyman was on a business trip so Uma was having hard time take care of the kids. In the evening when Kushi came home she was very angry when Uma asked her what was the problem? Kushi said all of my friends and classmates are making fun that Abhijeet and Daya can not stand properly. Uma said Kushi not all babies can stand properly soon. Kushi said then how did Ravi's brother can stand properly and walk properly and why can't Abhijeet and Daya! Uma said Baby, Ravi's brother was born before Daya and Abhijeet that is why Ravi's brother can stand and walk now. Kushi asked when will my brothers can stand and walk properly? Uma said it will time for them. That night Kushi was playing with her brothers and suddenly Uma's phone stared to ring so Kushi attended the call. Then Kushi turned and was shocked to see her brothers were standing and trying to walking properly with holding their mother's hand. Then the next moment Daya and Abhijeet let their mother hand go try to walk on there own. After seeing that Kushi was very happy and ran to her brothers and huged them and said while patting their head very good.

Flashback end

Then Uma saw some more photos of Kushi show her father that even her brothers can walk properly. The next photo was Abhijeet and Daya's 1st birthday when they were cutting the cake holding their sister's hand. After some photos like Abhijeet and Daya's first day of school and news friends of them. Then Uma saw a photo and she started to cry.

Sorry for spelling mistakes!

Why did Uma cry after seeing a photo and what made her cry? To have to wait for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Dear friends, i don't know much about midical so please bare me writing on this chapter!

Here the story start

Uma saw a photo in the album and started to cry. It was Kushi photo when she was in hospital. There was a banage on her head. Uma went into the past of her life.

Flashback start

That day was Sunday. Kushi was 10 years old and Abhijeet and Daya was 5 years old. Pradyman was busy with his business work, Uma was making lunch and keeping an eye on the kids. Kushi, Abhijeet and Daya were playing in the garden. All of a sudden Praduyman and Uma hear Daya and Abhijeet was crying and came running to them calling them to come to the garden. Uma said to Daya why are you both crying? Daya said didi is not opening her eyes. Uma said what do you mean Daya? Daya said di was playing with us and fell down from stairs and now didi is not opening her eyes. Praduyman and Uma got panicked and went to see what happen to Kushi. When they reach the garden Kushi was lying on the ground with her own blood which was coming from her head. Uma ran to Kushi and keep Kushi's head on her lap and calling her name and patting her cheeks but Kushi was not opening her eyes. Praduyman was standing like a stone and seeing what was happening in front of his eyes. Then Praduyman went near his daughter and take her from Uma and started to crying while hugging her. Uma was scared to see her husband like that because she never saw Praduyman crying that also on this type of time where their daughter was fighting for her life. Uma immediately went inside the home told Abhijeet and Daya to sit inside the car while she was taking car keys and giving Abhijeet the keys and some cotton which she took from first aid box and went back to the garden and take Kushi from Praduyman and made her to lay her in the car and told Abhijeet to keep the cotton on Kushi back of her head and Uma again went to the garden and called Praduyman and told him to sit inside the car and Praduyman went to the car and sat in the driving seat and Uma also come and sat beside Praduyman. Praduyman started the car drive the car fast to the hospital. When they reached the hospital. Praduyman got down out of the car and went to the back seat and took Kushi in his hands and went inside the hospital. Here Uma was taking Daya and Abhijeet in to the hospital and saw the doctor was taking Kushi to the OT. Uma finished some the paperwork. Uma made Abhijeet and Daya to sit on chair and went near Praduyman who was standing near the OT door. Uma kept her hand on Praduyman's shoulder and Praduyman started to crying hugging his wife. Uma let Praduyman to cry and make him sit on a chair. She was rubbing her husband's back to calm him down. Uma felt like has she has to be strong for her family right now. Suddenly the OT door opened and doctor came out, Praduyman went to the doctor asked doctor is my daughter is fine? But the doctor did not say anything. Praduyman got worried and asked the doctor again doctor is my daughter is fine? Doctor said your daughter's life is in danger right now because inside her head there is blood clot that we can only take it out by opreation. Praduyman asked the doctor will my Kushi will be alright? Doctor said she can if she has luck! But there is a risk in this opreation. Praduyman asked what is the risk? Doctor said if we do the opreation your daughter may go to coma. There is 50\50% garentee in this operation. Uma said do want ever you want but please save my daughter please. I don't care if my daughter goes to coma too but please save my daughter, we can't live without her. Doctor said ok, I will do the operation. Then the doctor went inside the OT room. Here Abhijeet and Daya went to their parents to ask what doctor said to them. Abhijeet asked mama, what did the doctor uncle said? Uma said the doctor uncle said that Kushi is fine! We can see her after she wakes up. Daya asked when didi will wake up? Praduyman sat on his knees to his height and said the doctor said it will take time for her to wake up. Abhijeet and Daya said together ok papa, we will wait here till didi wakes up. Uma said no, you two can't wait here. Abhijeet asked why ma? Uma said kids are not allowed in the hospital so I will call you grandmother and she will take care of both of you. Daya said we don't want to go! Praduyman said Daya, your mother is right you two can't stay here with us. Uma call ma tell her to pick up Abhijeet and Daya from here. Uma said OK. She went a lit bit far and called her mother-in-law and said everything and asked her if can take of Abhijeet and Daya? Her mother-in-law said on phone Uma I will surely take care of them. You and Praduyman don't worry Kushi will be alright. I come there and pick up the kids. Uma said to Praduyman ma is coming to pick up Abhijeet and Daya. Praduyman said Good. After 30 mins Praduyman's mother came there and take Abhijeet and Daya with her. Uma went and sat beside Praduyman and holding his hand to ensure him everything will be just fine with our Kushi. After 10 mins Praduyman take out his wallet from his pant pocket in that there was a family photo in that photo Kushi was standing beside her father holding his hand. Uma just came back washroom and she saw Praduyman was seeing their perfect family photo. Uma sat beside Praduyman and asked what are you looking at the photo? Praduyman said our perfect family. Uma, Kushi will be alright? Why I'm asking is I can't live without her! Uma said our Kushi will be alright very soon. Praduyman can I ask you something? Praduyman said ask! Uma asked why are worrying for Kushi this much when we our daughter will be fine? Praduyman said Uma, i can't live without her in my life. She is everything for since the day she was born both that does not mean that I less love you, Abhijeet or Daya. Then after 2 hours doctor came out of the OT. Praduyman asked how is my daughter? Doctor said she is fine but I'm sorry she went into coma. Praduyman felt happy inside his heart and little bit fear too. Uma thanked the doctor and asked can we see her? Doctor said sure but after we change the ward! After they change the ward. The nurse called Uma and Praduyman to see their daughter. They felt very happy to see her but little bit of fear too. After 4 months of Kushi staying in coma, Kushi opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was her family was in her ward and playing board game of snake and ladder. Nurse seeing that Kushi has opened her eyes, the went to called the doctor. The doctor came to check Kushi her family was very happy that they got their Kushi back. The doctor checked Kushi and said she is fine now but Mr and Mrs Praduyman can you please come to my cabin with me now. Praduyman and Uma went with the doctor to his cabin. Uma asked doctor is everything is alright? Doctor said Yes, but you guys have to be very careful from now on. Praduyman asked what do you mean doctor? Doctor said Kushi should not stress her mind, this is permernent problem with Kushi anymore. If she stress a lot she may more headaches if she gets hurt on her head she may forget who she like that stuffs so please be very careful with her from now on. Ever month she has to check up. Praduyman and Uma said okay doctor and thank you. Since that day they take of Kushi alot more than Daya and Abhijeet till now.

Flashback end

Uma smiled from day till now Praduyman did not change even a bit in Kushi's matter. Uma saw some more photos like Daya and Abhijeet's first day of college and new friends of college. There first day at their job. Then Uma closed the album and saw the time show 6:00 pm. It was time that Praduyman, Kushi, Abhijeet and Daya to come to home. So she start to cooking dinner for the family. When they came home, Uma give them water and after an hour they have their dinner and goes to their room to sleep.

Sorry for spelling mistakes!


	5. Chapter 5

After fews days later. In Satam's house there was full of noises. Praduyman was yelling at someone and Kushi was trying to save someone. Two person was not having courage to face Praduyman's angry like Kushi does. **Who was that someone?** That someone who was standing with his head down for what he did today. ( **let us see who is that someone)! Guys you can guess the person**

Praduyam - How can you come home this much late?

Someone - I'm sorry papa

Praduyman - What is the meaning of your sorry? All the time you are doing this and for today this is the limits!

Kushi - Papa please let **jeet** go please, I will take to him and again he won't do this mistake of coming home late or say lies to us. Please papa please let him go please.

Praduyman - No Kushi not today, everything has some limits and today Abhijeet went out of his limits.

Kushi - Papa I know everything has some limits but please jeet this one last time please. If he does this mistake again I will punish him myself. Now please forgive jeet now please.

Praduyman - This is the last time I forgive him for you but if he does this mistake again you will punish him in front of me. Okay?

Kushi - Okay papa.

Praduyman goes to his room. Here Kushi was ready to shout at Abhijeet but she did not do that because of her headache so she told Abhijeet to go to his room so that she can take some rest. Abhijeet was still standing there with his head down. Kushi was in balcony, holding her head with her both hands and trying to calm herself. When she came inside the room she see Abhijeet was still standing there with his head down. Kushi called Abhijeet for 3 to 4 times but he was not reacting for her so Kushi got little bit fear in her heart. Kushi went near Abhijeet keep her hand on Abhijeet's shoulder and call Abhijeet in her soft voice. Abhijeet see his sister and Kushi was shocked to see tears from Abhijeet's eyes. She hugs him and Abhijeet hugs her back and started to crying badly. She rubbed his back and make him to sit on the bed and get separate from the hug and make him to drink some water. Kushi asked

Kushi - Jeet why are you crying?

Abhijeet - Sorry di. I won't do this mistake again I promise.

Kushi - Jeet it is ok. Now please don't cry. You are my good bro right, now stop crying!

Abhijeet - No didi, I'm not good bro for you.

Kushi - Jeet why are saying like that?

Abhijeet - Didi you trust me every time. You should not forgive me for what i did today and should not trust me anymore.

Kushi - Jeet what rubbish are you saying!

Abhijeet - I'm not saying rubbish I'm saying the truth.

Kushi - Shut up jeet. What is making you to think that I should not trust you anymore?

Abhijeet - Then why you did not shout at me for what I did today!

Kushi - I started to have my headache again, that is why I did not say anything. Abhijeet got worried and asked

Abhijeet - Is your head is still paining?

Kushi - Yes, but not that much like you think

Abhijeet - Are you sure di!

Kushi - Yes baba, I am 100% sure, now stop worrying for me. Jeet promise me that you won't lie to our family anymore.

Abhijeet - Yes di I promise.

Kushi - Jeet you have to understand that you have to stop going to parties or you go to parties but come home before 9 pm so that papa and mama they don't get worried for you. Why I saying this because I don't you to get into any trouble or get yelling from dad because I can't save you all the time. Do you get me what I'm coming to say?

Abhijeet - Yes di.

Kushi - Good. Ok you go to sleep it already 11:30.

Abhijeet - Yes didi.

Abhijeet got up and was about to go out of Kushi's Rome but turn hugged her from back. Kushi turn and hugs Abhijeet and kissed on his forehead. Abhijeet goes to his and Daya's room were Daya was sitting on his bed and reading a crime novel so Abhijeet went to his bed and sit on the bed started to play games on his mobile. After sometime Kushi come to the room with two glass of milk. She give one glass to Daya who was still reading the crime novel and one glass to Abhijeet who was still playing games on his mobile. Kushi make them to drink the milk which they don't like but they drink the milk while making funny faces then they say good night to and lay on their bed and stared to sleep very soon because they were very tired. Kushi confirms that they are sleeping and she kissed on her brothers forehead which brings a smile on their face. Then she goes to her parents room to talk to her dad but seeing her parents were sleeping so she thought that she will talk to her dad tomorrow in the office, when they are free. Then she went to her room, take her night tablet for her headache, then lays on her bed and thinks about how to talk to her dad about Abhijeet.

Sorry for spelling mistakes!


	6. Chapter 6

Dear, love duo crazy and crazy abhirika - This story is not related to CID. In this no one works in CID. Sorry if I hurt you!

Here the story start

The next day, Praduyman, Kushi, Abhijeet and Daya were in the office. They were in a very important meeting. All of a sudden Kushi gets up moves out of the meeting room which was shocking for everyone even for Praduyman, Abhijeet and Daya because Kushi never use to do that before and never did that before that also in between the meeting which was very important. Kushi's mind was totally disturbed for last night matter which happened in the home. She was thinking Abhijeet is hiding something for the family but what and why? She went to her cabin and sit on her chair and thinking about last night talk with Abhijeet which she did in her room

Flashback start

 **You guys know what Kushi and Abhijeet were talking in her room in the chapter number - 5 so I won't write that again**.

After Abhijeet went to his room. Kushi thought that Abhijeet was hiding something for her but what and why? She thought she would ask him later after Daya goes to sleep. Kushi went to her brothers room with milk in glass which she was holding in her hands and gave them their milk and make them to drink the milk. After sometime Daya went to sleep, Kushi thought that this is the right time to ask Abhijeet that what was bothering him, so she went to Abhijeet's bed and sat on the bed and ask

Kushi - Jeet is everything is fine with you?

Abhijeet - Yes di. Why are you asking me that if everything is fine with me!

Kushi - Why i 'm asking because I feel like you are hiding something for me. Jeet if something is there please tell me so can be relaxed.

Abhijeet - Di I'm not hiding anything for you. If something was there I would surely say to you I promise.

Kushi - Ok jeet. Now lay down and sleep right now and no playing on your mobile!

Abhijeet - Didi, 5 more mins please (asked like a kid)

Kushi - No, not even for 1 sec you have to sleep now or else you will wake up late in the morning

Abhijeet - Why can't I play for even 1 sec too?

Kushi - Because tomorrow we have a important meeting in the office. Now go to sleep

Abhijeet - Ok di. Good night

Kushi - Good night.

Then she kissed at Abhijeet's forehead and kissed at Daya's forehead. Off the lights of the room and closed the door of her brothers room. Kushi thought that she would talk to her parents right now. Then she went to her parents room and opened the door after seeing them sleeping then she thought that she will talk to them later about this matter so she closed the door and went to her room take her tablet and lay down on her bed and thinking what is Abhijeet is trying to hide from the family while thinking this she went into deep sleep because of the tablet effect.

Today when she woke up she was already late for the office. In hurry she got ready got down the stairs and was about to go out of the house. Her mother called her from back so turn around to see her and ask her

Kushi - Maa, why you did not wake me and now see I'm late for the office and meeting.

Uma - I try to wake you up 3 to 4 times but you were sleep . I told your papa that you are still sleeping then your papa said that to let you sleep. Your papa said that not to go to office without eating your breakfast. Now come and eat your breakfast.

Kushi - No maa, i'm already late for the meeting so bye.

Then Kushi went off to the office without eating her breakfast. Kushi thought now I don't have to talk to mama or papa about Abhijeet matter. I will talk to papa about Abhijeet in the office.

Flashback end

Kushi's though got disturbed when her father kept his hand on her shoulder. Kushi got up immediately and moved her head down in embarrassment that she came out of the meeting room in middle of the meeting that also in very important meeting. Kushi said

Kushi - Sorry papa, for what I did in the meeting room. **(Kushi, Abhijeet and Daya used to Praduyman sir in the office when they are surrounded by the employees but when they are alone they use to papa** )

Praduyman - Kushi I am not here to talk about that and it is ok for what you did in the meeting room because I know something is bothering you that is why you came out of the middle of the meeting. What is matter Kushi, what is bothering you right now?

Kushi - Papa I feeling like Jeet is trying to hide something for us but I don't known why. I tried to ask him but he did not say anything. Papa can I ask you something?

Praduyman - Sure but first let us have some strong coffee

Kushi - Ok.

Praduyman call the canteen staff and two strong coffee to sent to his cabin. Then the father and went to Praduyman's cabin. Praduyman sit on his chair and Kushi sits on another chair. Then they started to talk about the meeting, after 10 mins, Mohan the canteen staff knocks on the door and comes inside the room and keep the coffee on the table and goes out the room. Praduyman while sipping his coffee and ask

Praduyman - Now ask what ever you need to me!

Kushi - Papa, do you think that Abhijeet is irresponsible and do you think that jeet is not a good son for you and mom, younger brother for me and elder brother for Daya?

Praduyman - No, I don't think so but once in while when he goes to the parties with his irresponsible friends. Abhijeet is great son for me and Uma, great younger brother for you and great elder brother for Daya. Why are asking this questions?

Kushi - I think that jeet thinks that he is irresponsible and not a good son or younger or elder brother for me and Daya that is why I'm asking you. Sorry if I asked the wrong question!

Praduyman - No you did not ask the wrong question. What is the mean reason you were upset?

Kushi - I think that Jeet needs to say something to us but I think he thinks that what will our reaction will be from us after he says the real matter of his late coming from the parties

Praduyman - How do you say that Kushi?

Kushi - I don't know but I feel like that!

Praduyman - Ok, I will call Abhijeet then we will talk to him about what you said to me.

Kushi - Yes, papa

Praduyman calls Abhijeet to come to his cabin. When Abhijeet came he saw even Kushi was there, Praduyman told him to sit on the chair. Abhijeet sit on the chair which is beside Kushi and Praduyman ask **(coming to the point immediately)**

Praduyman - Abhijeet what is matter that now a days you come home late for parties? I need only truth from you.

Sorry for spelling mistakes!

In next chapter what is the reason behind Abhijeet coming home from parties! Will Abhijeet will say the truth to his father or will he will lie to his father like he did to Kushi!


	7. Chapter 7

Abhijeet - Papa, I come home late because I hangout with my friends.

Praduyman - Are you saying the truth to me Abhijeet?

Abhijeet - Yes papa.

Praduyman - Okay. Sorry for the last night!

Abhijeet - No papa, please don't say sorry, it is my faulth that I came home late. You had all the right to shout at me when I make a mistake.

Praduyman - Thanks for understanding me. Now you can go.

Abhijeet - Ok.

When Abhijeet was about to go out of the cabin, Kushi called him

Kushi - Abhijeet

Abhijeet - Yes ma'am **(In office Abhijeet and Daya called Kushi as ma** **'am in front of employees)**

Kushi - Come to my cabin in 20 mins! Get the today's meeting file with you.

Abhijeet - Okay ma'am.

Then Abhijeet went to his cabin. Kushi was about to open the door Praduyman called her

Praduyman - Kushi!

Kushi - Yes papa.

Praduyman - Don't worry to much. On lunch time to come to my cabin with Daya and Abhijeet.

Kushi - Ok.

Kushi went to her cabin and sat on her chair. After 10 mins Kushi hears a knock on her cabin door and Kushi says

Kushi - Come in!

Abhijeet comes in to her cabin with the meeting file. Abhijeet gives the meeting file to Kushi. Kushi tell Abhijeet to sit and Abhijeet sits on a chair. While checking the file Kushi ask

Kushi - Abhijeet I need you and Daya to come to dad's cabin so that we can have our lunch together. Tell Daya to come to dad's cabin on the lunch time!

Abhijeet - ok.

After 2 mins Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Di, are you worrying about me now too?

Kushi (lied) - No, I am not worrying about you.

Abhijeet can feel his sister is lying to him. Abhijeet went to the door and opened the door and said to the employees that not to come to Kushi's cabin until Kushi calls them. Then Abhijeet goes to his sister and sit down on the floor and keeps his head on Kushi's lap. Kushi was shocked that how Abhijeet know that she lied to him. Praduyman was seeing everything from his cabin. **(Praduyman and Kushi's cabin is beside each other and there was glass door between their cabin so that Praduyman can keep an eye on Kushi)** Abhijeet take one hand of Kushi and keep on his head to care his head like she always use to do. Kushi started to care his hair and ask him

Kushi - Jeet you know I always worry about you and Daya but now a days I worry for you more I don't know why and what makes me worry about you that is why I told papa to ask you if you are hiding something from us.

Abhijeet - Di, please don't worry to much about me. It is not good for your health. I said you last night if anything is there I will tell you first.

After few secs Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Di, did you have your breakfast in the morning and take your morning dose of your tablet.

Kushi - No. **(Said carelessly)**

Abhijeet - Why? **(Asked in angry voice while looking at her)**

Kushi - I was getting late for the meeting that is why I skipped the breakfast and my tablet.

Abhijeet - How did mama let you to come to the office without having your breakfast and tablet?

Kushi - I did not give mama a chance to talk.

Abhijeet - Di you worry about all of us but you don't worry about yourself

Kushi - When you, Daya, papa and mama are there why should u worry about myself

Abhijeet - You are impossible di.

Kushi - I know. Jeet why don't you stop being friends with that irresponsible friends you have?

Abhijeet - Ok di. I will try.

Kushi - Good. Now go to your cabin and tell Daya to come to dad's cabin for lunch

Abhijeet - Ok

Abhijeet gets up and goes to his cabin and tell Daya **(Daya and Abhijeet work in same cabin together)**

Abhijeet - Daya didi told that you and me have to go to papa's cabin for lunch

Daya - Ok. Hey wait why we have to go dad's cabin for lunch?

Abhijeet - I don't know. Daya di is skipping her food and her tablets we have to say this to papa.

Daya - Why?

Abhijeet - She skipped her breakfast and her morning dose of tablet for this meeting

Daya - Then we have to say to papa.

Then they started to work until the lunch. On the lunch break, all the employees went to canteen to have their lunch. Here Abhijeet and Daya went to their sister's cabin to call her for the lunch. When they entered the cabin their sister was typing something on her computer and on her table there were 4 files. Abhijeet and Daya knew there sister is a very hard worker bpull her to their dad's cabin. ut they now they worry for Kushi's health without a word Daya and Abhijeet hold Kushi's hands and pull her to their father's cabin and make her to sit beside Praduyman to shut her mouth. Praduyman was smiling the way Abhijeet and Daya brought Kushi with them. Then Daya went to Kushi's cabin saved the files and shut down the computer and came back to Praduyman's cabin to have lunch. While having lunch Abhijeet said to Praduyman

Abhijeet - Papa, do you know one thing?

Praduyman - What?

Abhijeet - Didi skipped her breakfast and her morning dose of tablet for the meeting! **(Said smiling)**

Praduyman - Kushi what Abhijeet is saying is true?

Kushi - Yes papa. **(Said with down head)**

Praduyman - Kushi why are you always doing this! I do know that the meeting was important but more than your health is very important for us.

Kushi - Sorry papa, I won't do this again.

Daya - 24

Kushi - Shut up **Chotu (when Kushi is angry with Daya she use to call Daya as chotu)**

Praduyman - What 24 Daya?

Daya - This is 24th time didi say that she won't do it again

Then all three boys start to laugh and after some time Kushi also joint them and rest of the day went good. After few days later Abhijeet came home drunk at late night and yelled at his family importantly at Kushi.

Sorry for spelling mistakes!

What was the reason Abhijeet came home drunk late at night and why did he yelled at his family importantly at Kushi? To know you guys have to wait for the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Sorry for late update. I did not know how to start this chapter but rapunzal 313 helped me in this chapter. Thanks so much for the idea rapunzal 313._**

 **Here the story start**

Abhijeet came home drunk at late night and yelled at his family importantly at Kushi. Praduyman, Uma and Daya were shock to see that Abhijeet just yelled that Kushi. **(Abhijeet never use to yell at Kushi no matter what!)** Kushi can understand how much Abhijeet was hurt by her mostly because she use to save Abhijeet from scolding from their father and mother for coming late home and being irresponsible but for the first time she scolded at Abhijeet for being irresponsible that to she knew the reason of Abhijeet's irresponsible. Kushi went to her room and lay down on her bed and was thinking about what happened in last two days.

Flashback start - (2 days before)

In Kushi's cabin. Kushi called Abhijeet and told to come to her cabin. When Abhijeet came inside Kushi's cabin. Abhijeet heard that Kushi was talking on phone with a important person. Kushi was very tensed voice that Abhijeet got little bit worry. After Kushi ended the call and told Abhijeet that she is going on a very urgent meeting to Chennai immediately so it was Abhijeet responsible to take of the meeting which is tomorrow morning that sharp 9am which is very important for them and for their office. So Kushi leave the office immediately for the urgent meeting. Before leaving Kushi went to Praduyman's cabin and told him everything and leave for going home to pack her stuffs and go for the urgent meeting which she has in Chennai. That night Abhijeet got a call from his friends and said to come to the party which Daya heard the call because his was near Abhijeet. After Abhijeet ended the call, Daya told to Abhijeet that he can't go the party because he has meeting tomorrow morning that sharp 9am which is very important for them. Abhijeet hitted his with his hand and told Daya that he totally forgot about the meeting. Abhijeet told Daya that he will go to the party but he will come home soon as possible. Daya said ok for the idea and warned him to come home soon then Daya leave to go home. Abhijeet went to the party and came home very late but thank the **GOD** that Praduyman was not still awake or else he would be died by now by hearing his scolding. The next day Abhijeet woke up late and missed the meeting which Kushi said it was very important meeting for them and their office. Abhijeet got ready went for the important meeting but the important person was already left the place. Then Abhijeet went to office where Praduyman was very angry with Abhijeet. Daya was trying to save his elder brother from their father's scolding because the important person called and said that Abhijeet did not come to the meeting so they are cancelling the contract with them. When Abhijeet reached the office, he immediately went to Praduyman's cabin and Praduyman started to scold at him and Daya standing there helpless. Praduyman asked to Abhijeet that

Praduyman - Why were you late for the meeting?

Abhijeet - I got up late. **(said with down head)**

Praduyman - Where were you last night?

Abhijeet did not say anything. Praduyman asked the same question again but loud and Abhijeet said

Abhijeet - I went to a party with my friends

Praduyman - Abhijeet can't you stay one day without going to the party. Your sister trusted at you and told you to take one important meeting and this is what you do Abhijeet. I know that you are irresponsible but Kushi never thought that you are irresponsible but today provided it today. If Kushi comes to know that what you have done today do how much she will be dispoint, hurt and even may lose trust and hope on you. It is ok that you went to the party even after Daya reminded you about the meeting then also you came home late. Now leave all this now what are you going say if Kushi ask you about the meeting?

Abhijeet - I will say the truth to her

Praduyman - Good. Now you and Daya may go to your cabin.

They went to their cabin. The rest of the went little bit bad for Abhijeet. Abhijeet was worrying that how will Kushi will react if he says the truth. That night Kushi came like 11:00pm so she did not have the chance to talk with Abhijeet because Abhijeet went to sleep early today. Today morning in the office everyone was in the office even Kushi so she called Abhijeet to her cabin to ask about the meeting. When Abhijeet came to Kushi's cabin his face was dull and scared which Kushi noticed. Kushi felt something is wrong with Abhijeet so told Abhijeet to sit on the chair. Kushi asked Abhijeet

Kushi - Abhijeet how did the meeting go?

Abhijeet did not say a word and neither looking at Kushi. So Kushi asked another question

Kushi - Did we get the contract?

Abhijeet did not answer for this too. Kushi asked another question

Kushi - Do you attend the meeting?

Abhijeet did not answer for this too. Kushi sat near Abhijeet and holded his hand then lifted Abhijeet face to see is Abhijeet is ok. After lifting Abhijeet face Kushi saw that Abhijeet was crying. All of sudden Abhijeet hugged her and started to cry hard. Kushi got worried that what can make Abhijeet to cry like this. Kushi asked Abhijeet

Kushi- What is the matter Jeet why are you crying?

Abhijeet - Didi I need to say something to. After hearing what I'm going to say you may lost your thrust and hope on me. You may even think I'm irresponsible.

Kushi - Why would I lost hope and thrust on you and why I would think that you are irresponsible?

Abhijeet - I did something like that which you can get angry

Kushi - Why would I get angry with you?

Abhijeet did not say a word but still cry so Kushi separated him from the hug and ask

Kushi - Jeet come tell me what is the matter?

Abhijeet - Di I'm not good, I'm very bad and very irresponsible brother for you **(said like a small kid)**

Kushi - My Jeet is very good and very responsible brother for me.

Abhijeet - Di I did something that you don't like

Kushi - What did you do Jeet?

Abhijeet said what happened yesterday and even told what Praduyman and was waiting for his sister reaction. Kushi was angry with Abhijeet and started shouting at him

Kushi - Jeet how can you do this! When I told you it is an important meeting then also you went to party, ok if you went to the party can't you came home on time like Daya said. I don't care that you missed the meeting or we did not get the contract also. My only problem just for one day can't you stay without going for a party. Jeet I still believe in you that you are responsible and still have hope that one day you will stop going for the parties with your irresponsible friends who is making you irresponsible. How can you think I won't trust you anymore! This many years I trusted you and will trust you rest of my life. Now Abhijeet get out of my cabin and do some useful work.

Abhijeet went to his cabin. After a while Kushi got angry on herself that what she did now. Even after she know it is not Abhijeet's falth she just yelled that him. She thought that she will keep a family meeting and talk to her family about the problem and say sorry to Abhijeet. In lunch time Kushi went to meet Abhijeet friends and warned them to stay away from Abhijeet. After meeting Abhijeet's friends and warned them to stay away from Abhijeet. In night Praduyman, Kushi and Daya came together to home but Abhijeet did not come home with you them because he wanted to stay alone for a while. Abhijeet before called Uma said that not to cook dinner for him because he would be late to come home. While having dinner Kushi said

Kushi - After dinner we are having a family meeting without Abhijeet

Uma - Why Kushi?

Kushi - Because we are going to talk about Abhijeet that is why I don't need Abhijeet to know that we are talking about him in family meeting.

After dinner all were in the hall sitting on sofa. Kushi was sitting on couch and started saying that

Kushi - We all know that how how much Abhijeet is depressed about yesterday and today. Papa how you think that I may lose hope and trust on Abhijeet.

Praduyman - Sorry Kushi.

Kushi - Daya why you did not bring Abhijeet with you when you know that he is going to party.

Daya - Sorry Didi. I thought that Abhi will come home soon like he said.

Kushi - Daya you know right how Jeet friends are!

Daya - Yes di.

Kushi - Daya can't you call and ask where is he and is he coming home or need to pick him up?

Daya - I tried to call him but his phone came not reachable.

Kushi - Ok, now just let it go Daya. In our place we all have to say sorry to Jeet. Try to make him understand that we are really sorry and we won't do it again without knowing the full reason of him coming home late. Ok?

Praduyman, Uma and Daya - Ok.

Kushi - That is great. Now let us wait for Jeet to come home.

After half an hour later Abhijeet came home but everyone was shocked to see Abhijeet like that. Abhijeet came home drunk. Abhijeet was not stable to even stand properly so immediately Uma and Praduyman hold him and make him to sit on the sofa. Kushi went to kitchen and bought water and give it to Abhijeet. Abhijeet hold of water and drink it in one go and keep the glass on table. Kushi sat beside Abhijeet and want to talk to him. Kushi called Abhijeet and Abhijeet responded to her call and ask

Kushi - Jeet, we need to talk to you

Abhijeet - I know what are you guys are going say

Kushi - What?

Abhijeet - You and papa start to advice me that Abhijeet drinking alcohol is bad thing, it is bad to health and once you start to drink alcohol you will feel like it again and again, I know all this stuff di. I'm sorry I came home after drinking alcohol and drive my car in this condition which is very not a good thing because I may have be caught by the police.

Kushi can understand how much Abhijeet is hurt by her scolding **(Kushi never use to get angry soon until there has a reason for her angry)** Kushi again try to talk to Abhijeet so she call Abhijeet by his name and make him to face her and said

Kushi - I don't come here to talk about that

Abhijeet - Then what you need to talk di?

Kushi - Not only me

Abhijeet - Meaning?

Kushi - Papa, mama and Daya also need to talk to you

Abhijeet - About what?

Praduyman - Abhijeet I'm sorry that I yelled you at office yesterday morning

Uma - I am also sorry that I yelled at you in the home for yesterday **(Uma scolded Abhijeet when she came to know what Abhijeet has done on the morning)**

Daya - I am sorry Abhi! I should have bought you home when I came to know that you are going to party.

Abhijeet can feel how much they are feeling sorry but still he was angry on them mostly on Kushi. Then Kushi said sorry for scolding on the morning. Abhijeet got and start to yelling at his family and mostly yelling at Kushi like

Abhijeet - Why are you all feeling sorry all of a sudden for me. Di, how can you go to friends and say stay out of my life. Why are you interfering in my life when you know I'm irresponsible then let me just go. Why did you tell me to go that meeting which is important, you could have sent Daya to the meeting! Why do you always trust and hope on me that I will change.

After yelling at his family, Abhijeet went to his room. In hall Praduyman, Uma and Daya were feeling bad for Kushi. They try to talk to Kushi but Kushi said she is going to bed and went to her and rest of the family went to their rooms to sleep.

Flashback ends

Kushi was making a plan to talk to Abhijeet and say sorry to him while thinking her plan she went to sleep.

Sorry for spelling mistakes!

Will Kushi's plan will work? To know wait for the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, in Kushi's room. The alarm went off. It was 5:00am in the morning. Kushi was sitting on her bed and was still thinking how to say sorry to Abhijeet. She went to bathroom and got fresh up. Kushi went to her brothers room and saw that her both brothers were still sleep but restless on their bed. Then Kushi went to her parents room were her parents were restless on their bed too. Kushi can understand why her family was restless! Kushi went to kitchen to make breakfast and make herself a cup of strong coffee. After half an hour Kushi almost finish making breakfast expect for toast and eggs which she will do afterwards! So make herself a cup of strong coffee for her and went to open the door to get newspaper. After getting the newspaper Kushi went and sit on sofa and slipping her strong coffee and reading newspaper. After half an hour Uma got up at 6:30am and got fresh up. Uma about to go to kitchen, she that Kushi was reading newspaper and drinking her strong coffee which is on side table of sofa. Uma went near Kushi and kept her hand on her and called her

Uma - Kushi!

Kushi - Maa when did you get up?

Uma - That is my question.

Kushi - What is your question?

Uma - My question is what are you doing here so early?

Kushi - Sorry maa, I can not sleep properly at is why I am here.

Uma - Kushi, everything will be fine

Kushi - I wish the same maa.

Uma - Stop thinking about Abhijeet, he will be fine soon

Kushi - How did you know that I was thinking about Jeet? **(asking shocked)**

Uma - I'm your Mother. Can't I understand what is running in your mind? **(said smiling)**

Kushi smiled what her mother said to her and hug Uma. Uma hugs her back and kiss Kushi on her head. After 10 mins they separate from hug. Uma went to kitchen to make breakfast but when Uma entered the kitchen she was shocked to see the breakfast was ready except for the toast and eggs. Uma make a fake angry face and went to Kushi and ask

Uma - Why did you cook the breakfast?

Kushi - i was getting bored, that is why I cooked the breakfast today for everyone

Uma start chasing Kushi, Kushi went to her parents room where Praduyman was still sleeping. Kushi went Praduyman to save her from her mother and her fake punishment. Kushi called her father and said

Kushi - Papa, please save me

Praduyman - Why? **(asked with closed eyes)**

Kushi - Mama is going to fake punishment me

Praduyman - Why would Uma fake punishment for you? **( asked with closed eyes)**

Kushi - Because I cooked breakfast for everyone!

Praduyman hugs Kushi to save her from Uma's fake angry and punishment. When Uma came inside her room and saw her husband is hugging Kushi to save her from fake punishment. She went near the bed and said

Uma - Praduyman, stop saving Kushi from my punishment

Praduyman - Uma, stop fake punishment for Kushi, she is not a baby anymore **(said this, still hugging his daughter to save her)**

Uma - But Praduyman... **(she got cut by Praduyman)**

Praduyman - UMA!

Uma - Ok fine. Pamper your daughter and spoil her.

Kushi - Maa, pampering is not to spoil a kid, we pamper who you love! **(said while she was still hugging her father)**

Uma smile for what her daughter said then she went out of the room leaving the father and daughter on the bed. Kushi slept with Praduyman for an hour while hugging. After an hour Praduyman get up and see his daughter was restless. So he keeps his hand on her head and care it for a while, after 5 mins Kushi felt relaxed and went to deep sleep. Praduyman went to bathroom to fresh up and went to hall were his wife was sitting on sofa and was in deep thinking. Praduyman went to his wife and sit beside her and called her

Praduyman - Uma

Uma came out of the thinking and see her husband was sitting beside her. She can understand what Praduyman want to ask her, so Uma said

Uma - Don't worry Praduyman I know everything will be alright. Right?

Praduyman hugs his wife and said

Praduyman - Yes Uma, everything will be alright soon.

After few mins. Praduyman ask

Praduyman - Uma, did Abhijeet and Daya have got up?

Uma - Not yet! Why?

Praduyman - I will go and wake them up now or else they will be late for the office.

Uma - Ok. I will wake up Kushi then.

Praduyman - Okay!

Praduyman went to the twins room were Daya and Abhijeet were sleeping and Uma went to her room were Kushi was sleeping. Praduyman in twins room and said

Praduyman - Come on boys get up today is Friday and last weekday today to work. Now come on get up.

Abhijeet and Daya get up from their bed and went to get fresh up and get ready for the office. Here in parents room. Uma went and sit on bed care her hair waking her up and said

Uma - Kushi, come on wake up today it Friday and last weekday today to work. Now come on get up.

Kushi gets up and went to her room and get ready for the office. After few mins all three kids come to table was about sit Abhijeet was shocked to see all his favorite food were their for breakfast and they were sitting on chairs and having their breakfast quickly and went to the office. The whole day went good for everyone except for Kushi because she tried her level best make Abhijeet to forgive her but no Abhijeet was not ready to forgive his sister so easily. After two weeks in Satam house, it was Saturday and Praduyman and Uma went for their friends son and daughter marriage but Abhijeet, Kushi and Daya were not interested in going to the marriage because they don't know anyone there so they did not go to the marriage. Daya and Abhijeet were playing videogames in their room, Kushi was in her room doing some file work which she has to submit on Monday to her boss cum father in the office. All of a sudden Kushi felt like she was having very bad headache. She went to get some water for herself but her head started spinning and fell down from stairs unconscious on the floor. Abhijeet felt like he heard a sound and told Daya that

Abhijeet - Daya, I think I heard some noise from outside

Daya - Let's go see

Daya and Abhijeet came out of their room to what was that noise, when they saw Kushi was on floor unconscious they got worried and went down the stairs. Abhijeet reach down first and told Daya to get some water. When Daya came back with water, Abhijeet splash some water on Kushi's face but Kushi did not get up so Abhijeet told Daya that to call the doctor, so Daya went outside to make a phone call to the doctor. Here Abhijeet pick up Kushi on his arms and take her to her room and lay her on the bed. Then Abhijeet saw his sister's bed was full of files on the bed so he started to arrange the files on the bed side table when he finish his work, Daya come inside Kushi's room and said

Daya - The doctor will be here in 10 mins

Abhijeet - That is good

Abhijeet and Daya sit beside their sister and waited for the doctor to come. After 19 mins they hear a knock on the door. Daya went down and open the door. The doctor ask

Doctor - Where is Kushi?

Daya - In her room.

Doctor and Daya went to Kushi's room and the doctor check Kushi and said

Doctor - No need to worry much, I think she must have skip her tablets for fews days that is why she got fainted.

Abhijeet and Daya - Thank GOD didi is okay. **(said together)**

Doctor - I will change some tablets of her. **(Then the doctor write some tablets on a paper and give it to Daya)**

Daya - Abhi will go buy this tablet now

Abhijeet - Ok. Be careful while driving your bike and wear helmet.

Daya - Ok.

Daya went out of the house to buy the new tablets. Abhijeet went to Kushi's room. Abhijeet sit beside his sister and was feeling guilty because of him his sister was like this. After 5 mins Kushi open her eye and see Abhijeet was sitting beside her and was sleeping. Kushi try to sit on bed that gives her pain on her head. In her Abhijeet got up and make his sister to sit properly and ask Kushi

Abhijeet - When did you stop taking your tablets?

Kushi - Past two weeks

Abhijeet - Di, have you gone mad that you stop taking your tablets!

Kushi - When my younger brother is not forgiving then why should I live

Abhijeet - Di, you are crazy.

Kushi - Jeet I'm sorry for I did

Abhijeet - I will forgive you only in one condition!

Kushi - What?

Abhijeet - No matter what, you should not stop taking your tablets

Kushi - Okay.

They hug each other. Then a voice from the door

Voice - Can I join too?

Abhijeet - Come on in and join us Daya!

Then Daya also join the hug. They plan that they won't say what happen today to their parents. When their parents came home they were shock to see Abhijeet and Kushi were playing videogames together after two weeks. Then at dinner they make a plan to go out whole day and have fun. The next they went out to the shopping mall and did some shopping for each other and then they had their lunch and played some games and went for the movie then had dinner in their favorite hotel and came home and went to their respective rooms to sleep.

 _ **The**_ _**End**_

Sorry for spelling mistakes!


End file.
